Rainy Days
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Maybe rainy days are not so bad, after all... Motochika/Motonari


_The sun is not here today as well. . ._

Mori Motonari stood behind the large glass window from inside his room, looking at the droplets of rain that stained it. Even though he was certain that the sun that he was looking for would not be there soon, he still blankly gazed at the gloom sky. It had been three days since rain poured all over the city in daytime, hiding the sun perfectly still under its somber-coloured cloud.

His eyes finally lowered and there, just on the opposite side of his house was a familiar figure, holding his shoulder-bag tightly on his chest with his usual jacket on top of him. It didn't help much. He was soaking wet. The one-eyed male shook, shivering because of the cold weather. Why was he there anyway? Maybe waiting for someone.

Nevertheless, Mori could really care less. He didn't particularly like the guy he saw just that second. For one second, their eyes met and Mori was surprised. Chosokabe grinned and waved at him, but Mori responded by closing the curtain.

After doing so, with no sign of guilt at all, he continued doing what he was actually doing before he started to gaze at the pale sky. He opened the thick book to the page that he already bookmarked and began to resume reading for at least an hour. Feeling that the rain was getting harder, he peeked through the moss-green curtain just to see Chosokabe was still there, this time sneezing and looked like he just jumped into the ocean and swam all the way to Brazil.

His expression softened for a tiny-itsy-bitsy bit; however, he decided to open the curtain, and the window. And with power, he threw the umbrella that was beside his desk right to Chosokabe's head. He could almost hear his whimper.

"Hey, Mori! While you're at it, why not invite me into your house too?" He screamed, trying to beat the volume of the rain which he absolutely succeeded in. Mori just simply shook his head in objection. Yet, really, Mori's defenses had been broken at that very time, maybe because of the gloomy weather. So it didn't really take him lots of convincing to get Chosokabe into the house.

He sneezed, sneezed, shivered and sneezed again once he was inside. His breathing was hard and his body shaking all over. He recited thousands words of thanks until Mori got tired of it and pushed him into the bathroom to dry himself up.

"Why were you outside?" Mori asked, once he was all dry and clean, sitting on the sofa inside the living room with the TV switched on. He was quite bothered by the fact that the clothes he lent for Chosokabe to wear were too small that it really exposed his muscles and whatnot.

"I was waiting for someone but my cell broke because of the rain and he couldn't reach me," Chosokabe retorted, slightly surprised by the question he heard, supposedly a hint of concern. Mori said nothing but a simple 'hmm', and they continued in a total awkward silence.

"Get out now." Mori wanted to say so, but what came out was surprising. "Want some tea?" The brunette asked, still maintaining his monotone expression and cold tone of voice. It took a while for Chosokabe to actually digest the statement and nod uneasily. Mori strolled elegantly into the kitchen, with the silver-haired male staring at his back.

Time passed reasonably slowly and when the rain finally ceased, Chosokabe, with his wet uniform on hand, excused himself, didn't forget to thank Mori for the good deed he had finally done. Yes, finally. "Sorry for being a bother today! I seriously wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Whatever," Mori mumbled, trying his best to cover up the disappointment he had when he thought about that he would be left all alone again.

"By the way, just wondering, where are your parents?" Chosokabe asked once he was out of the door already.

"They're not here." Mori answered simply, smashing the door shut rudely before he even got another chance to respond. He was half-expecting the one-eyed male to shout at him but he heard nothing so, he decided to peek from behind the curtain near the door and found no one nearby. Chosokabe had really left him.

He was surprised over his disappointment of having Chosokabe leaving. It was probably because of the fact that he was trying to be silent, instead of his usual chaotic self. But, was it even possible for that punk to actually stay low like that? Somehow, Mori suspected himself as being the cause.

He stayed silent for a while, looking at his feet, thinking what it would feel like to have someone to accompany him, someone to talk to, someone to laugh with. He had been somewhat of an outcast for as long as he could remember. His parents had left home since he was in year three, leaving him alone with a babysitter. He eventually kicked her out when he was in year five. And even now, his parents still barely come home.

That night, Mori slept with dream.

The next day wasn't any different from before. The situation in the school, where the abnormal became normal, you couldn't really expect anything. Sitting alone in the classroom with his glasses on and book on the desk, he could spot Chosokabe and his gang talking loudly. See? He couldn't possibly stay silent.

"Please be quiet," Mori raised his voice, lifting his glasses with his slender fingers. "Can you lots carry your petty conversation somewhere else?"

"He's getting worked up again, aniki!" One of the crowds said, laughing. But Chosokabe shushed them with a playful punch on their shoulder.

"Shit, I think I left my wallet out there somewhere," He said, slowly walking with the rest of his gang out of the classroom. He then shot Mori a grin of apology which made him frozen in seat, unable to react. Minutes later, Chosokabe strolled back in lazily, bringing only himself. He didn't walk up to Mori, but he stayed three rows away from him, leaning on the window, hearing the droplets of rain hitting the asphalt. "It's raining again today."

Mori didn't bother looking up or even answer. He tried focusing on his book but well, he couldn't. For some reason, he lost the determination to ignore the guy in front of him. "It is rainy season, after all."

Chosokabe seemed surprise by the response he received. It was a rare thing for him to react to a statement, instead of a question. "Wishing that you were like this too before. I bet you'll have some people to visit your grave starting now."

"Humph," Mori snorted, resting his head on his right hand, looking at his book emptily.

"Mori, do you have a lover?" Chosokabe asked, out of curiousity.

"It will just be a waste of time." He mumbled with the typical monotonous tone of his.

"Yeah? I can prove you wrong, you know."

"Try me."

"Shit," Chosokabe smirked, approaching Mori slowly. "You might not realise it but you're seducing me." Mori's eyes shifted from the page to Chosokabe's sapphire eyes. He wore no facial expression, which Chosokabe thought was even more taunting. "Let's have sex."

"Go fuck yourself, Chosokabe." Mori spat, closing the book he had on his desk, putting it back into his bag and stood up from the chair. But when he was about to leave, the silver-haired male grabbed Mori's ass, fondling them gently. Reflex, he lifted the closest desk possible and smashed it on Chosokabe's head. "Go. Fuck. Yourself." With that, he left the classroom, leaving Chosokabe alone to tidy up the mess Mori made.

"Che, I went too far, 'ey?"

_What was that?_

Mori gasped for breath inside the male bathroom. He could literally felt that his heart was pounding hard and his face heating up all the way to his ears. Even though he managed to deflect Chosokabe's inviting offer, he couldn't deny that the defenses he built up for himself starting to break down, quickly and surely. And why Chosokabe Motochika, of all people? In just one bloody day, he succeeded in breaking through Mori's fortress and now ready to trample on his pride.

The brunette took a deep breath, walking out of the restroom just to hear shouts shaking. It shook Mori's eardrums. It was probably Masamune and Yukimura. Trying his best to ignore it, he bumped into something hard. "Hey, Mori." The bigger figure smiled, grabbing him gently by the shoulders.

"Oh, it's you, Chosokabe," He mumbled, attempting to keep his cool when he noticed that he just ran into the guy that he wanted off as far as possible. He thought he was succeeding but, Chosokabe's mischievous expression made him think twice.

"I forgot to bring the clothes you lent me yesterday. Come to my house after school?"

_Great, what else do I need? _Mori rolled his eyes. "If you make it fast, I will."

"Okay, okay." Well, that was what Chosokabe said but in fact, when the school ended, he pulled Mori into the house and what worse was when Chosokabe locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" Mori raised his voice slightly while dealing with the awkwardness of his brain.

"What, I always lock the door," He answered, putting the silver key into his pocket. "The clothes are in my room." Chosokabe whispered nice and low on Mori's ear while keeping both of his hands down so that he wouldn't go and punch him. They walked up the stairs into Chosokabe's room rather too closely for Mori's liking. He could just easily hear Chosokabe's breath on his ear. He handed the clothes and Mori was about to leave in an instant, but Chosokabe grinned and pulled his hands. "You think you can leave that easily?"

"Let me go, oaf," Mori grunted, trying to break free. But he knew that in a battle of strength, he would certainly lose.

"But, Mori," He smirked, pulling the other guy close into his chest. "Rejection turns me on." Chosokabe grinned, his hand tracing the other guy's slim waist, slightly admiring his pale skin. Without any intention, he licked his lips.

"I'm not here for this, Chosokabe," The brunette struggled, still refusing to give in into his deepest heart's desire. "Let me go."

"As if I would actually do such thing," The silver-haired male grunted, sinking his face into Mori's porcelain neck, breathing slowly while he dug his teeth gently. Mori bit the insides of his cheeks, trying to kill the moan inside his throat. He had to admit that Chosokabe was good with his tongue. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel it, eh?" Mori mumbled, still acting cool.

"Che," Chosokabe clicked his tongue, slowly retreating. He was starting to get annoyed by Mori's cold reaction. He turned his back and Mori thought that he gave up. "But it'll be fun to knock that defense of yours out."

Poor Chosokabe didn't know he already did.

Chosokabe spun around and pinned Mori on the ground in a heartbeat. He anticipated Chosokabe's action, but he didn't think that he would do it so quickly, giving him almost no time to react. Slowly and teasingly, Chosokabe started unbuttoning his school uniform, shrugging them off until all left was his muscular top, covered in nothing. He stared at Mori seductively and he had to bit the insides of his lower lips to prevent his mouth to shake.

"Aren't you as curious as I am?" Chosokabe whispered into Mori's ear, blowing wind that just enough to send shiver down his spine. "Don't give me those bullshits, Mori. I can see it from your eyes." He smirked, sweeping the strands of Mori's glittering brown hair away, so that he could gaze deeper into his eyes.

"Move, bastard," Mori complained, attempting to break free from Chosokabe's firm hold.

"Didn't I tell you before that rejection turn me on?" The silver-haired male asked landing butterfly kisses all over Mori's neck. "What are you planning to do, hmm? Seduce me more by resisting?"

Mori gritted his teeth, not in anger, but in confusion. He was beginning to get flustered and his breath was getting heavier as every centimeter of his skin was being touched. It was a tough thing to do, holding back his moan. But in order to guard his dignity, what else could he do?

"Getting quiet, aren't we?" Chosokabe teased, his hand moving down into Mori's clothes, tweaking one of his nipples, squeezing them tight. That almost made Mori cried in pleasure, but instead, he bit his lower lip even harder than before, his chest pounding louder and louder. With his left hand still acting as a chain, holding Mori's hands together above his head, he gently shoved the brunette's shirt up, revealing his pale skin and rosy nipples. Chosokabe lowered his hand, sticking his tongue out to circle one of the buttons. The wet and cold sensation Chosokabe left just made Mori bit his lips even more until it started to stung and scarlet liquid burst.

"O-oi, Mori… Are you seriously going that far to muffle your voice?" Chosokabe questioned, wiping the blood from Mori's glossy lips. "Come on, don't go on making the wound deeper." Mori shut his eyelids tight. To his horror, his tiny heart didn't want Chosokabe to stop molesting him. Chosokabe leaned forward to lick Mori's wound gently and now instead of his lips, he bit the insides of his cheek.

Mori didn't even realise that his hands were free from Chosokabe's hold. However, the strength required to fight back was not there. "Chosokabe…" He grumbled but couldn't say anything.

"Don't ask me to stop. I can't." He lowered his face and caught Mori's lips with his own, pushing forward his tongue to battle with the brunette's. Mori did nothing; he let Chosokabe invaded his mouth. Moans that he tried to hold inside his throat were starting to get exposed slowly.

Chosokabe created a centimeter gap between their lips, leaving trail of saliva. Mori looked at Chosokabe, completely defenseless; his plain look disappeared from his eyes. Shade of red flitted across his face and all left was the willingness to make a sound of pleasure.

"Go away."

"Oh? You can still say such thing even after your façade is revealed? I don't think so, Mori."

"If you keep doing that, I'll…" Before Mori had the chance to finish off his sentence, Chosokabe's hand was already on his hardened member, which was still covered in clothing, fondling it gently while eyes locking into his.

"You'll what?" Chosokabe teased, leaning forward to suck Mori's neck, leaving bite marks all over it. Mori couldn't answer that query as he fully understood that it would mean suicide, if he let his voice went loose. "Can't even think of anything, huh? But this part seems to be enjoying it…" He smirked, slipping into Mori's underwear and started running his hand in up and down motion. "I think it might need a little more attention. Don't you think so, Mori?" Chosokabe wasn't expecting any answer from the brunette. So he started to run his tongue from Mori's neck, to his chest, belly and finally his length.

"Uahn!" Mori whimpered. "Aah…"

"Ha! Got you,"Chosokabe snickered. "Isn't it just about time you drown in this moment without worrying about anything?"

"Shut up…" The brunette complained but did nothing to stop Chosokabe. Well, to be frank, he didn't think that he would be able to beat the demon in a wrestle anyway, so why bother? "Nnh…"

Impressed by his hands work, Chosokabe landed butterfly kisses all over the brunette's chest, hand still working on the lower half of his body, into his tight opening. "You're clenching my finger so firmly. I can't wait to enter you now."

"You petty oaf, get off me!" As threatening he wanted that statement to sound, it came out as nothing but series of squeal. "I swear… I'll get back to you one way or another…"

"Yeah, yeah." He grinned, pushing Mori's thighs upwards, readying himself to enter. He pushed the shaft of his erection into Mori's opening, slowly, making the room filled with moans and squelching noises. "You're tightening up, it feels great inside, Mori."

"Ahn!" Mori whimpered as the silver-haired male pounded deep into him, leaving him no time to catch his breath at all. He tilted his face sideways, couldn't help looking at anything but the savage figure in front of him. Outside, he could see no rain falling down anymore. All left was seven-coloured rays of lighting and the sun that he had been waiting for.

Mori moaned as Chosokabe spilled his thick seed inside of him, making his stomach fluttered. They both lied powerless on the bed, Mori wrapped in a warm embrace of the person he once despised.

Maybe rainy days are not so bad, after all.

* * *

><p>Something I made for LJ's SB kink meme~ I hope it's not that bad!<p> 


End file.
